Bathtime Fun with Fili and Kili
by ApplesOfDyscord
Summary: While keeping up with Thorin's tireless pace, Bilbo Baggins accidentally gets himself injured badly; and with Thorin unwilling to slow down its only a matter of time before Bilbo temper gets the best of him. Fili and Kili take notice and make plans to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**~*~** Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien! I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun!** ~*~**

The worse thing about breaking ones arm, (other than the actual breaking part) was the itching. By Aule how it itches! he couldn't scratch it, he couldn't move it, and until Gandalf got back he couldn't get it wet. Bofur had been a great help in bandaging his broken limb, and to Bilbo surprise Ori knew a thing or two about herbal remedies. Although it still throbbed a bit Bilbo was determined to push through it and keep up with the rest of the company. Thorin was already crossed with the Hobbit for having the audacity to get himself injured in the first place. (Never mind the fact that the whole incident was entirely NOT Bilbo's fault!)

It was at _Thorin's_ insistence mind you, that Bilbo and the rest of the dwarven company marched on through the muck of the forest. It had been raining nonstop for four days prior, so everything was still wet, soggy and slippery. The company had been navigating on a narrow natural bridge, the stone had been slick and what came next happened far too fast for the Hobbit to process. One second Bilbo had been walking in between Balin and Kili, the next he was on the ground some several feet down clutching his arm in pain. He didn't remember much after that, Bofur told him later he'd had gone into shock. He also told the Halfling that Thorin had seemed worried about him, and that the Dwarf prince had been the first down the ravine; followed closely by Kili, Fili, Balin and himself of course.

"You did good Mister Baggins!" Bofur had said cheerfully at the time, "You didn't pass out entirely until we set your wee bones right!" He then patted Bilbo on his uninjured shoulder and moved on ahead. He hadn't known what to say at the time, maybe it was because of the herbs. Blinking back to the present Bilbo held melancholy sigh, he's accident had been nearly a fortnight ago. Since then Thorin had only stopped the company when it was absolutely necessary. There still had been no word, or sign of Gandalf, and Bilbo didn't quite know just where the old wondering wizard got himself off to. (And if Thorin knew he sure as rain wasn't telling anyone, least of all Bilbo Baggins.) One thing he was grateful for, it hadn't rain since the day of his fall. On the other hand it was very humid and muggy at times, Bilbo didn't know which was worse actually.

Another thing the Halfling had noticed (and this could purely be the combination of Ori's herbs and his imagination at work…) it _seemed_ like Fili and Kili were sticking closer to hobbit than usual. Bilbo couldn't be 100 percent sure mind you; it could have been something as simple as the dwarves shifting the line. However it _did_ looked that way to him, for every time Thorin graciously allowed them a brief reprieve; where ever Bilbo was the brothers were not far away.

He didn't pick up on this pattern until a few days ago and honestly at the current moment didn't give two figs if his suspicions were true or not. Bilbo Baggins wanted to take a bath! A real glorious hot water bath! He wanted a pair a clean clothes, he wanted to stop stinking of troll snot and sweat! But above all else; what he wanted was for this thrice blasted itching to STOP! It was slowly driving the hobbit mad!

"Mr. Baggins… I say Mr. Baggins!... BILBO!" the Halfling jumped at the sound of Balin's voice. He fought the urge to blush and not look to see if Thorin at witness his absentmindedness, (he was quite sure the dwarven prince _did_…he never missed _anything_ much to Bilbo's annoyance.) He turned attention to the elder dwarf, "Er… Yes Mr. Balin?" Bilbo answered somewhat sheepishly.

"Didn't ya hear Thorin laddie? He said that we be finding shelter soon and to pitch camp to wait for Gandalf." The Halfling felt his heart lift up with an unfounded amount of joy, he tried to keep it off his face and from his voice but from the twinkle in Balin's eye he knew he failed.

"Re—really?" Bilbo affirmed softly almost to himself, Balin chuckled and gently touched the hobbits good arm. "Aye lad he did."

Bilbo risked a glance to the dwarf in question, and found him in a seemingly deep discussion with Dwalin and Gloin. Suddenly those deep piercing blue eyes looked up and met the Halfling's gaze for an instant. Then familiar look of distain blankets the dwarf's features and Bilbo look down first, willing the embarrassed flush away, "Are you sure it had nothing to do with me and my arm?" Bilbo asked Balin when he recovered from the blush.

When the elder dwarf hesitated, Bilbo had his answer and quite frankly it angered him. Frustrated Bilbo turned away, "Have I not kept up with the company? Have I not giving one single complaint about the pace our… our _fearless_ leader pushes upon us?" he started to pace back and forth feverously. "_Why_ does he _insist_ upon treating me as if I don't pull my own weight?"

"Now lad-" Balin begin but Bilbo whirled around and cut the elder warrior off, "No! I don't want to hear you defend him Balin, you done that more than enough!" Without thinking Bilbo made a sharp gesture with his injured arm and was greeted with a white hot flash a pain. He clutched his arm and doubled over. "Bl—blast!" his hissed harshly in an instant Fili, Kili and Balin was at Bilbo side.

"Are you okay?" the three of them exclaimed, and Bilbo didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sorry state he was in. So he let his anger take over, "Of _course_ I'm okay, I'm bloody fantastic!" Bilbo seethed still clutching his throbbing arm; the three dwarves glanced at each other warily.

"Is there anything we can do for you Mr. Baggins?" Kili asked anxiously as he hovered over the Halfling.

"Yes!" Bilbo snaps, "I could do with some air and some privacy if you don't mind!" With sheer strength of will the hobbit straightens up and marches away from three concerned dwarves, as well as the rest of the company. The brothers move to follow him, but Balin raises a hand and stops them.

"Aye let our burglar be lads… He's been under a fair amount of stress these past few days and it's probably the pain in his arm which makes him so cross. I'm sure Thorin will send someone after him if he stays gone for too long. Don't you boys worry okay?" Balin sighed, giving each brother a comforting pat he passed them and made his way to Dori to have a chat.

Fili and Kili say nothing but exchanged knowing glances. They long to follow their hobbit but, soon their uncle is barking orders for them to collect kindling for a fire. From the tone of his voice the brothers knew Thorin was in no mood to repeat himself twice, they did what he asked without question.

The dark assessing eyes of the Dwarven leader missed nothing, he was fully aware of the exchange that went on with their burglar. He knew he had been hard on the Halfling, but will all the demon's that Thorin had on him… he didn't need another on added to the lot. Part of him argued that he should be kinder to the Halfling; because for all his… "bullying" the Halfling did manage to pull his own, and even surprise Thorin a few times. However another part just couldn't let up, because Thorin _knew_ the hobbit didn't belong. As the rest of his company busied themselves with setting up camp, Thorin allowed himself to gaze after the hobbit. If he didn't come back within the hour, Thorin would fetch the Halfling himself.

**A/N: This story has become its own animal. It's gotten so far from what I originally planned that I can't go back. So I shall roll with it and see where it takes me! However don't worry there **_**will**_** be bath time fun with Fili and Kili… it's just might take a little longer to get there. So please bear with me! R&R! I will love you forever! Lol**

** ~Apples**

ps. I blame this deviation solely on the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra that was on PBS Great Performances lol. Classical music being my muse… who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue!**

It occurred to Bilbo that he ought to be getting back to camp soon, he was pretty sure that he had been gone for a long while. However he just wanted a few more moments of privacy. The pain in his arm had dull to a mild sort of ache; still unpleasant but manageable for the Halfling. He just needed a moment to get himself together, just long enough so he could go back to the company and pretend that the sharp (and sometimes scornful) words of Thorin didn't faze him.

There was a crack in distance followed by a rustle, Bilbo's head shot up at the sound. Perhaps he shouldn't have stayed out in the woods for such a long time after all. With his good hand he cautiously reached for his sword. Maybe it was nothing but the Halfling didn't want to take any chances. There was another rustling noise and it sounded much, much closer this time then before. Nervously the hobbit readied himself and his weapon.

"Mr. Baggins! There you are! We were getting worried Fili and me!" Kili spoke brightly as he emerges from the brush, arms full of kindling. At that moment Bilbo was never gladder to see the younger dwarf. He gave Kili a slight smile, "Sor—"

"I was wondering how long our little Halfling had intended to sit there and sulk." Another voice joined from the shadows. Giving a tiny sigh Bilbo watched the Dwarven Prince appear like magic. Arms crossed Thorin looked very like he did on the night Bilbo first met him.

"I wasn't sulking!" the hobbit stated defensively, "Is it _too_ much to ask for a moment to one's self?" He demanded earnestly. Thorin gave a slight smirk and began to circle around the Halfling.

"I'm fully aware how much you Shire folk value your privacy; but seeing as you're no longer in your beloved _Shire_ I thank you not to wonder off in the woods alone. The last thing I need is for you to get yourself lost Halfling. Need I remind you that you are in the real world now, and not in one of your fanciful adventure books. Danger Mr. Baggins is a constant."

Kili who had been unusually silent throughout the entire exchange, gave a muted huff.

"As if you would ever let him _forget it!_" He mumbles quietly under his breath. Thorin whipped his head around suddenly to his nephew.

"What was that Kili?"Thorin demanded harshly, piercing the younger dwarf with a hard sharp look; daring the other to repeat himself. His nephew flushed hotly and tightened his grip on his bundle.

"N—nothing uncle… I said nothing." Kili conceded through clenched teeth. Giving a stern 'hmph!' Thorin replied with _I thought as much_ before returning his attention back to the hobbit.

"Enough dallying about Halfling, even with one arm you can still be of _some_ use." With a final glare he turned away leaving the hobbit and younger dwarf alone. Bilbo closed his eyes and prayed for patience. He wondered for the umpteenth time was this adventure worth the airs Thorin continuously gave him. Then he chided himself for having such thoughts, Thorins quest _was_ a noble one even if the dwarf in question got on the Halfling nerves.

The hobbits further musing were interrupted by a gentle touch on his good shoulder. Bilbo looked up to see Kili smiling sympathetically down at him. "C'mon Mr. Baggins we better do what my uncle says. He's in one of those moods of his." Bilbo snorted, stood up, and stretched as much as he dared. "When is he ever _not_ in 'one of those moods'." The Halfling countered sarcastically, Kili chuckled heartily at the statement.

"Yes Mr. Baggins when indeed."

Both hobbit and dwarf set off after their leader in an easy silence. However Bilbo couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at the dwarf at his side. He felt the pinpricks of guilt stab at him for his lost of temper before.

"Kili…" Bilbo began after a moment or two had passed, the dark haired dwarf glanced curiously down at him with arched brows. "Yes Bilbo?"

"I want to apologize for my conduct earlier… I know you and the others were merely trying to he-" Kili face brighten and the dwarf burst out into a genuine bout of laughter. Bilbo started at his companion startled.

"Oh think nothing of it Mr. Baggins! Everyone gets cross from time to time, why Fili and I go at it hundreds of times a day it seems." Kili replies grinning impishly. Bilbo return grin with a small smile of his own.

"Even so… I just wanted to say I'm sorry okay?"

The two had paused just short of exiting the woods, Kili eyed the Halfling for a moment (Bilbo was suddenly overcome at how eerily similar Kili and Thorin looked.) then with a half smile gave a slight bow.

"Apology accepted Mr. Baggins." The dark haired dwarf responded graciously. Bilbo chuckled and imitated the gesture.

"Much obliged Mr. Kili."

"There's a travelers den not too far from our position." Thorin was saying when Bilbo and Kili rejoined the company. "We are to take what provisions we have gathered up there and wait for Gandalf."

"Do you know how long that will be?" Bilbo asked Thorin hesitantly. When the dwarven prince glanced his way, it looked as if he was going to ignore the question. (Or rather respond in some sarcastic way) But instead Thorin surprised Bilbo by actually addressing the inquiry.

"Aye, he said he would return in five days time from today's date." He paused and fixed Bilbo with that oh-so-superior-than- you smirk, "I would advise you all to use the next few days to rest up, because when the wizard returns there will be no slowing down… for _any_ reason."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, _of course_ he thought sourly _as if I would ever get a straight answer from Thorin Oakenshield that didn't end (or begin) with sarcasm. _ The hobbit knew it was too good to be true. It also didn't take much brain to figure out that their fearless leader was addressing _him_ in the last part of his response.

"Oh don't mind Thorin, Mr Baggins!" Fili exclaimed brightly, he draped his arm around Bilbo, minding the Halfling injured shoulder. "Stick with us! We'll make sure you don't get left behind!"

Bilbo glanced up at the blonde dwarf warily,_ and he so earnest about it too…_ he speculated. "Thank you Fili… I er… appreciate the uh.. thought?"

"Of course Mr. Baggins!" Fili replied merrily before joining his brother and uncle. Bilbo looked after him shaking his head to himself.

"Pardon the interruption, but would you like some more salve for your arm Mr. Baggins?" Ori asked the hobbit, when Fili had left. Bilbo grinned shaking he head, "Not at the moment no… but maybe later after we settled into camp." Pausing he survey the clearing noting how most of the other dwarves were busy doing one thing or another. Thorin's words on his 'usefulness' came to mind, spying the basket Ori was carrying Bilbo got an idea.

"However I would like to offer my assistance, such as it is, if you need any help." When the young dwarf face lit up in delight, Bilbo knew he had done the right thing.

"Really Mr. Baggins? You can help me pick some herbs! So's I can replenish my stock!" the brown haired dwarf stated happily. Bilbo's grin grew bigger "Why Mr. Ori I'd be delighted to do just that!"

"Was that jib on Bilbo's usefulness earlier really necessary uncle?" Kili ventured cautiously as he fashioned a makeshift pack out of a hollowed log and some vines. Thorin paused in his rope making long enough to eye his nephew carefully.

"How I speak to our little hobbit is of no concern of yours Kili." Thorin states flatly, he returns to his task ignoring the younger dwarf. Kili sighs despondently; he knew his uncle would not yield when it came to their burglar.

"It's tiresome uncle! Bilbo has done nothing to earn your scorn or your treatment of him."

This statement caused the Dwarven prince to give his nephew his full undivided attention.

"That Halfling has been nothing but trouble and a nuisance ever since he left his precious hobbit hole! I still can't see why the grey wizard sought to bring such a soft idle creature in on our quest. Just look at the mess he made with those mountain trolls!"

"But it wasn't his fault uncle!" Kili exclaimed hotly. "Aye Uncle Thorin, it wasn't" Fili chimed in from behind his brother. Seeing the tension, the blonde dwarf smoothly slid in between his younger brother and Thorin.

"It was us who pushed the Halfling after the trolls. He _wanted_ to tell you about the missing ponies but we" Fili gestured to himself and his brother, "convinced him to do otherwise." Their uncle face remained unreadable as they confessed their past transgressions. When they had finished and he still hadn't reacted, the brothers shared a worried glance.

"Be that as it may, the Halfling should have known better than to listen to the two of you! No, what happened that night is still solely his fault." His voice took '_and that's the end of it'_ sort of tone to it; he went back to working on the rope with increased deliberativeness. Unable to stand anymore of his uncle's stubbornness, Kili shot up to his feet.

"I cannot stay here and listen to you falsely accuse Mr. Baggins of something that was in no way _his fault!_ He saved us uncle! His quick wits kept us all from being eaten by mountain trolls!" As Kili took an angry step towards the older dwarf, Fili put a restraining hand on his brother's arm.

"Kili…" he started but his brother shot him a dark glare before shrugging the hand off. "No Fili don't try to stop me! By god someone has to say it!" Kili declared passionately. He stands before his uncle matching the older dwarfs imposing gaze with his own. "I sincerely hope a time will come when you are forced to eat your words dear uncle. I pray that your life might be saved by the very Halfling you are so determined to belittle! And I shall hope that it's a bitter meal for you indeed!"

The dark haired youth stormed past his uncle and brother in a furious huff, daring not to speak another word. Fili eyed his uncle somewhat uneasily before chasing after his angry sibling. "Kili… Kili for Durin's sake slow down!"

As for Thorin, he didn't dare show anytype of emotion until he was sure his nephews were completely out of sight. Only when Thorin was absolutely sure that he was alone did weariness bleed through. The weight of Kili's heated words bore down on him in fulforce.

_If they only knew…_ Thorin thought bitterly to himself, _if any of them only knew…_

**A/N: O.O Holy skittles guys! I did not expect so many fav/follows for this story! And to those of you who reviewed I love you! Lol! I appreciate every single person who has taken an interest in this tale. It's why I tried hard to make this chapter an especially long one! Thank you, thank you SO much!**

** ~Apples!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand him sometimes!" Kili exclaimed heatedly, Fili who was only a few steps behind, kept his mouth shut and let his brother rant. "I mean at first I thought it was funny and I even agreed with Thorin a bit. But since the quest I'm gotten to know the Halfling better…" the younger sibling trailed off and sighed.

Fili placed a comforting hand on his brother shoulder, "Thorin will be Thorin none of us can change that except Thorin himself. But he _is_ our uncle Kili and the rightful ruler of Erebor; what you said back there to him was disrespectful." Kili glared at his brother; "He deserved it!" the younger sibling protested; Fili tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder.

"That maybe… But it was Thorin who look after us when father died. He took care that you, mother and I were well provided for, did he not?" He stated matter-of –factly, when Kili wouldn't reply; the blonde dwarf cupped his brother's head forcing the other to meet his gaze. "Did he not, Kili?" the elder brother demanded.

"Hells and damnation YES! Fili yes he did!" Kili reluctantly admitted. The dark haired dwarf turned his head sharply away from his brother's grasp. "but I am right Fili… I know I am right!"

Fili sighed and fought the urge to give into his temper. Thorin and Kili could be so much alike. Their mother was always saying that when they had been young and now Fili understood what she'd meant. Both could be stubborn, prideful, royal _arses_…

"You know you're going to have to apologize," He began, as Kili looked like he was about to object, he pushed on. "It's the right thing to do Kili and you know it!" Fili crossed arms he could be as cantankerous as the best of them if need be. Kili let out a deep breath and pushed himself off the tree. "I _know_… And I _will_… But not right now Fili, not right now."

The younger dwarf picked up his discarded pack in continued up the pathway. Fili sighed heavily; he supposed he would have to be satisfied with that answer. Under the circumstances Fili knew it was the best he was going to get.

Just when Bilbo thought nothing else could surprise him, he was proven wrong. Ori as it turned out was more than knowledgeable about different kinds of plants in their properties. Bilbo was ashamed to admit it, but secretly he has sort of considered a little dwarf to be… a bit… well dimwitted. Especially compared to the elder brothers Nori and Dori. Ori seemed rather lost behind them.

However since his fall, Ori showed Bilbo another side to himself. He can't help but smile as the brown haired dwarf chatted animatedly over his finds. He taught Bilbo quite a few new things about herbal remedies and Bilbo found he was quite happy to learn.

"Oi! Ori would to get a move on your gathering!? I want to get back to camp sometime before Gandalf returns!" Bofur called to the other dwarf in mild annoyance. Ori blush furiously and stammered, "Of… of course Bofur! I didn't realize… Ohh! Is that soapwort?" distracted the dwarf rushed over to his newly discovered find. Bofur rolled his eyes and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like _'That thick-wit!'_ Bilbo hid a laugh behind a cough and shot his friend a reproachful look.

"Ease up on him Bofur, he seems happy enough and you can never have too much er…" Bilbo peered in to his basket trying to recall what was in there. "Um Springleaf and Thale isn't that what they say?" Bofur grinned wickedly and nudged the Halfling, "Aye, but if I hadn't said something the lad would never stop his gathering…"

"Ooh Mr. Baggins! Could you bring the basket over here please?" Ori called to the hobbit in an excitely. The older dwarf shot Bilbo a _see-I-told-you-so_ look; the Halfling had the good graces to look a bit sheepish.

"You _heard_ the lad Mr. Baggins! He is beckoning you to go over." The older dwarf teased, Bilbo grinned back at his friend. "Of course Mr. Bofur, after you we must not keep Mr. Ori waiting!"

The hobbit and the dwarf quickly walked over to where Ori was waiting; it seemed like the dwarf had found some kind of 'semi-rare' plant. According to Ori it helps with a multitude of problems and ailments. _'It could even help with your arm Mr. Baggins!'_ the dwarf had told Bilbo cheerfully. He began digging up the miracle plant in question with great care; Bofur expelled another loud breath rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Say now can't you just yank the blasted weed up and be done with it? Must you go about all genteel like and such?" Ori shot Bofur a scandalized look, "No! Of course not!" He declared fervently. "You _need_ the roots with this plant! It's were all the special properties come from!" (Bilbo was a bit surprised at the stubbornness the younger dwarf displayed to Bofur; he didn't know Ori had it in him. He'd always struck Bilbo has a follower not a leader.) When Bofur looked like he was about to agrue some more Bilbo tactfully interjected.

"How about we help you pull those roots out Ori? Five hands are better than two… _and_" He glanced at Bofur as he said this, "We will get done faster thus allowing everyone to return to came sooner _right_ Mr. Bofur?"

The hobbit pleaded with his eyes for the other dwarf to agree, sighing in defeat Bofur gave a wary grin. "Aye Mr. Baggins, you be right."

When Thorin had himself under control he went back to the clearing. The dwarven leader briefly scanned his surroundings before walking over to where Balin and Dwalin stood talking.

"Mr. Balin how goes the provisions?" He asked casually. The elder dwarf nodded a greeting to his prince. "Our men are making good time, we should be ready well be dusk comes upon us."

Thorin gave a short noncommittal grunt then turned and surveyed the area once more. Balin and Dwalin shared a glance; both knew Thorin wasn't really worried about their supplies. However neither dwarf would dare say want was really on the dwarven prince's mind. Not at least until Thorin said it himself.

The wait was not long.

"Dwalin catch up with my hotheaded nephews and tell them to scout the surrounding area of the Den. Gandalf may say its safe but I want to be doubly sure." Dwalin nodded dismissing himself with a _'Yes Thorin'_ and another shared look to his brother as he passed. When it was just the two of them Thorin clasped his hands behind him nonchalantly.

"What of our burglar? I see no sign of him; did the Halfling disappear in to the woods again?"

It was only through the many years of discipline that Balin's face did not betray the smile he wanted to show. "Aye he did, but Ori and Bofur are with him. I believe I overheard him asking the lad if he needed help picking herbs." Balin was proud of the neutral tone he managed to keep when he felt anything but. He was also particularly glad Thorin's focus was not on Balin but on what was before him.

"Well it's nice to know that our hobbit has listened to at least one thing I have said." The Prince snorts mildly. Balin lets a tiny smile peek through at the comment. "Even though Ori is… somewhat 'different' he can at least fight, the same cannot be said about the Halfling." Stroking his beard Balin took his time in replying. He wanted to make sure what he said would not anger the dwarf next to him, and he also wanted to judge the reaction it spawned.

"Well…"the old warrior began, "perhaps Fili and Kili could help in area or even Bofur." He made sure his expression was once again carefully schooled blank. Sure enough those sharp blue eyes were now gazing upon _him_ with surprising intensity instead of the clearing. Balin cast Thorin a even side glance, "Do you not agree Thorin? The three of them are close to the Halfling, besides each one of those dwarves are very skilled in his own right. Especially your nephews since you, _yourself _sought to their training personally."

If Balin hadn't been looking at Thorin at the right moment he would have missed it, something flashed behind those blue eyes of the Dwarven Prince. It came and went to fast for Balin to _completely_ understand it. However… he had a sneaking suspicion of what it might have been.

"I would agree if the Halfling had the use of both arms, but he does not. Such lessons would be a waste of time." Thorin replied and somewhat irritably Balin noted. Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders the elder dwarf let the matter drop.

"It was just a thought lad, just a thought."

By the time Bilbi and the others came back to the clearing most of the company had already assembled. Thorin glanced over at the hobbit but to Bilbo's surprise said nothing rude or sarcastic to him. Bilbo wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, but the hobbit supposed that a silent Thorin Oakenshield was better than bossy, uncivil Thorin Oakenshield. And Bilbo was never the one to tempt fate, so he made sure that he kept himself busy offering whatever assistance he could to whoever needed it. In this cast it was with Ori helping the dwarf sort the herbs he'd help gather.

"Alright men, dusk will be upon us soon! Pack up what provisions you've acquired and prepare to move out in five minutes!" Thorin announced as Dwalin and some of the other dwarves returned. "Mr. Baggins!" their leader called to the hobbit. Bilbo fought to ignore the pit sinking feeling he got in his stomach. It seemed to be happening a lot whenever Thorin addressed the Halfling. "Yes?" he responded evenly. (He was secretly quite pleased he was able to pull off such a natural sounding answer.)

"You will be helping Bombur with supper tonight. I trust that's a task you can handle with little difficulty?" Rolling his eyes this time Bilbo didn't bother to mask his aggravation,_ Will his lack of faith in me _ever_ change?_ He pondered sourly. "I don't see why not I only broke _one_ arm Thorin … the gods sought it fit me with a spare. _At the very least_ I can always _stir._" The hobbit shot back rebelliously. Several of the dwarves snickered at Bilbo's flippantness; the hobbit squared his shoulders defiantly waiting for the tongue lashing he knew that Thorin would unleash.

But… it never came… further more to Bilbo's astonishment Thorin himself vaguely _amused!_ (Bilbo longed to pinch himself, but didn't think it would be a good idea seeing that he'd have to pinch his bad arm. So he settled on looking a bit confused instead.) Thorin crossed his arms and smirked complacently, "Well then Halfling since you are so… _sure_ of yourself take care that you don't burn the stew." He looked to the rest of company and said, "Reminder we move out in five!"

**A/N: *sniffs* you guys… you don't know how happy you've made me with all the support I've received for this story. I'm so deeply touched and I shall endeavor to live up the expectations that have been placed upon me! I want to thank the new fav/followers that have liked me and/or this story and to the people who have reviewed I love you sooooo much! Oh! Don't worry! The bathtime fun IS coming it maybe a chapter or so away! ^_^**

**~Apples**


End file.
